


Blind Date

by SheilaSeed



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Developing Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheilaSeed/pseuds/SheilaSeed
Summary: Vic und Lucas haben ein Blinde-Date und beide kommen sich sehr nahe, bis zu dem Tag, an dem Fire-Chief Ripley seine Peer Reviews hatte. Da er herausfindet, wer Vic wirklich ist und für Vic ist es ein Schock, wer Lucas wirklich ist.Für Ripley und Hughes wird es viele Probleme geben.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes & David Mayhorn, Victoria Hughes & Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"Jenny, muss ich?" Lucas sah seine Schwester flehend an.  
"Luke, du hast es mir versprochen. Und guck mal, es sind zehn Anfragen. Blinde-Dates sind nicht so schlimm, ich hatte auch schon drei. Mann sollte, sie halt immer nur an öffentlichen Orten machen, nicht das der Typ ein Serienmörder ist."  
Lucas lachte etwas. "Okay, ich werde die zehn Leute anschreiben." Er tippe etwas in seinen Laptop.  
"Und was hast du sie gefragt?" Jenny setzte sich neben ihren Bruder.  
"Ob, sie ein Problem, damit hätten, wenn ich meinen Job, über alles Liebe und er mein Leben ist." Seine Schwester sah ihn empört an. "Das hast du nicht, man Luke, wir suchen eine Freundin für dich und du vergraulst sie gleich."  
"Jen, es ist besser, gleich ehrlich zu sein. Eva wollte nach der Hochzeit, dass ich kündige. Sie hasste meinen Job und mich vielleicht auch. Doch vielleicht, wäre ich, diese Ehe erspart gewesen, wenn ich mit ihr über meinen Job geredet hätte."  
Jenny wusste was ihr Bruder meinte, doch ihr Standpunkt war ein anderer. "Das hättest du ihr beim Date klären können."  
"Nein Jen, ich denke so ist es das beste, da muss weder, sie noch ich, dahin, weil es dann Zeitverschwendung ist."

Währenddessen.

"Travis muss das sein?" Vic lag auf Travis Sofa, mit ihrem Laptop auf dem Bauch.  
"Ja das muss, nach deinem Reinfall mit Mayhorn muss ich dir helfen. Ist dir klar, das du seit dem du beim Departement bist, nur ihn getroffen hast?"  
Vic war über seine Dramatik amüsiert. "Travis, ich bin erst seit einigen Monaten bei euch und Männer werden immer komisch, wenn ich sage, dass ich bei der Feuerwehr bin"  
Das war ein gängiges Problem, die Männer von der Feuerwehr, hielten oft nichts von Frauen in dem Beruf und andere Männer auch nicht.  
"Mein letztes Date, damals bevor ich zu euch bin meinte, dass ich doch lieber etwas machen solle, was meinen Kompetenzen entspreche."  
Travis verzog das Gesicht, er kannte solche Sachen besser, als manch anderer. Es wurde auch nicht gerne gesehen, das schwule Männer bei der Feuerwehr arbeiten.  
"Vic mache dir keinen Kopf, wir haben die Station bekommen, wo das egal ist."  
Gerade als Vic etwas dazu sagen wollte, da blinkte ihr Profil. Einer von ihren Treffern, in Bezug auf Interessen und Charakter, hatte sie angeschrieben.  
"Na was sage ich." Travis grinste sie an.  
Vic öffnete die Nachricht.  
//haben sie ein Problem damit, wenn ich meinen Job, über alles lieben würde und er mein Leben ist.//  
Travis und Vic lassen sich die Nachricht durch.  
"Und Vic hast du ein Problem damit? Also ich finde, der Typ hat einen guten Charakter, er informiert dich gleich darauf hin, damit man keine Zeit verschwendet."  
Vic musste nicht lange überlegen, was sie ihm zurückschreiben würde.  
//nur, wenn sie ein Problem damit haben, das mein Job mein Leben ist und ich ihn über alles liebe.//  
Sie überlegte, ob sie Senden solle, doch die Entscheidung, nahm ihr Travis ab und drückte einfach auf, senden und zustimmen.  
Wenn man zustimmte, konnte man keine weiteren Nachrichten mehr schreiben, da man einem Date zugestimmt hatte, weswegen Vic, ihn nun böse ansah.  
"Und nun? Ich habe doch keine Ahnung wo wir uns treffen werden."  
"Mach dir keinen Kopf, die Dates, dieser Plattform, sind alle in demselben Lokal und wenn er auch zustimmt, bekommt ihr beide einen Code, den ihr bei eurem Treffen angeben müsst." Travis kannte sich da sehr gut aus da er, Grand so kennenlernte.  
"Okay, also ein Lokal?"  
"Okay, es ist ein Diner, nichts Besonderes, aber es hat was."  
Vic sah ihn skeptisch an. "Was ist das für eine Seite, wenn alle zu einem Diner geschickt werden?"  
"Vic, denk nicht nach, entspann mal."

Bei Lucas:

Er unterhielt sich mit seiner Schwester, als auf seinem Laptop, ein Fenster, mit der Zustimmung und einer Nachricht aufging.  
// nur, wenn sie ein Problem damit haben, das mein Job mein Leben ist und ich ihn über alles liebe.//  
Lucas lachte. "Die Frau schlägt mich, mit meinen Waffen."  
"Zeig mal." Sagte Jenny.  
Lucas drehte den Rechner zu ihr und bevor er etwas machen konnte, drückte sie auf, zustimmen.  
"Jen, was hast du gemacht?" Er sah sie empört an."  
"Dir ein Date besorgt, also mache dich hübsch, du hast morgen ein Date und wage es nicht, die Arbeit zu benutzen, du hast morgen frei."  
Lucas wusste, das Jenny nicht mehr mit ihm reden würde, wenn er nicht zu dem Date gehen würde.  
"Ist ja gut."

Bei Vic:

"Oje, er hat ja gesagt. Was, wenn ich nicht bereit bin. Sie mich doch an."  
"Vic das tue ich, du bist heiß. Ich rede mit Gibson, er wird mir sicher gerne eine Doppelschicht geben, wenn es um deine zukünftige Liebe geht." Er legte sich neben Vic und kuschelte sich mit ihr zusammen.

Das Date.

Das Diner, hatte etwas, fand Lucas, es war gemütlich und sauber, es hatte etwas Familiäres  
Lucas setzte sich gerade, als eine blonde Frau auf ihn zu kam.  
"Sind sie 3848?" Fragte sie ihn lächelnd.  
"Nein tut mir leid Miss." Gab er zu.  
"Äh, sind sie nur ein Kunde, oder kommen sie auch über die Datingseite?"  
Lucas war über die Frau sehr verwundert. "Ich komme über die Seite."  
"Das heißt, wir suchen beide jemanden. Daher, wäre es doch schön, wenn wir zusammen ein Date hätten." Sie wollte sich gerade setzen, als Lucas ihr ein Zeichen gab, es nicht zu machen.  
"Ich würde ja gerne ja sagen, doch jemand anderes ist mein Date und es wäre sehr unhöflich, sie sitzen zu lassen und es ist auch von ihnen unhöflich, ihr Date zu ignorieren."  
"Das habe ich nicht, ich sagte ihm das er nicht mein Typ ist."  
"Verstehe, sie haben gehofft, dass sie mir so gut gefallen, dass ich sage, ich sei 3848. Bitte gehen Sie jetzt."  
Ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren kam auf die beiden zu. "Ich arbeite für Love.forever. Gibt es hier ein Problem?"  
Lucas nickte "Die Frau ist nicht mein Blinde-Date, doch sie wäre es gerne, doch ich würde lieber die Frau treffen, die mich angeschrieben hat."  
Der Mann nickte "Miss kommen Sie bitte und belästigen diesen Mann nicht."

Lucas saß weitere zehn Minuten da, als eine Frau mit einer Lockenpracht hereinkam und auf ihn zu ging. "S..sind sie 6789?" Fragte sie ihn.  
Lucas nickte und stand auf, um ihr zu helfen, ihre Jacke auszuziehen.  
"Das nenne ich mal charmant." Sagte sie lächelnd und Lucas war sofort hin und weg von dem Lächeln.  
"Es tut mir leid." Sagte beide aus einem Mund, als sie sich beide setzten.  
"Was tut dir leid?" Fragte Lucas verwirrt.  
"Ich komme gerade von Arbeit, es hat etwas länger gedauert, daher bin ich fünfzehn Minuten zu spät.  
Lucas lachte erleichtert. "Da mach dir keinen Kopf, ich komme damit klar und ich kenne so etwas."  
"Und was tut dir leid?" Fragte sie ihn.  
"Na ja, sie haben sich, sicher jemanden jüngeres vorgestellt. Ich bin ja deutlich älter als sie."  
Vic musste lachen. "Hey, mache dir da keine Gedanken, du siehst verdammt gut aus. Was, nein ich meinte, dass ich mich nicht beschwere. Ich sollte jetzt den Mund halten." Sagte sie mit rotem Kopf.  
Er sah sie lächelnd an. "Ich kann dir sagen, das ist jetzt schon, das beste, erste Date, was ich hatte. Im Übrigen ich bin Lucas."  
"Ich bin Victoria, du kannst mich aber auch Vic nennen.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn auch an.  
"Ich mag Victoria, der passt zu dir."  
Vic wollte noch etwas sagen, doch dann kam der Kellner.  
"Schönen guten Abend, ich bin Cam und heute ihr Kellner. Was kann ich ihnen bringen?"  
Lucas bestellte für sie beide einen Kaffee und für sich Pfannkuchen.  
"Und für sie Miss?"  
"Ich hätte gerne, dieses Eggy-Ding."  
Da Lucas wusste, welches Gericht sie sich angesehen hatte, wusste er, was sie meint.  
"Miss, sie wollen bitte was?" Cam sah sehr verwirrt au.  
"Das Eggy-Ding." Sagte sie und fühlte sich beleidigt.  
"Vic, das Gericht hat einen Namen." Lucas sah ruhig zu ihr, da er merkte, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte.  
"Cam weiß was ich will.", sagte sie trotzig.  
"Das weiß ich nicht."  
Lucas seufzte "Eggy, will gerne den Frühstücksteller, mit Eiern und Speck."  
"Okay, ich werde es ihnen bringen."  
Als Cam weg war, sah Vic ihn mit rotem Kopf an. "Das bleibt mir erhalten, oder?"  
Lucas lachte etwas. "Oh ja, Eggy."

Der Rest des Abends verging ziemlich schnell. Lucas und Vic merkten, das sie sehr viel gemeinsam hatten.  
"An was denkst du?" Lucas sah, das Vic nachdenklich an ihrem Kaffee nippte.  
"Lucas, ich will ehrlich sein, ich bin heute nur hier, weil mein bester Freund Travis, mich angemeldet hat, er hat auch zugestimmt." Sie mied es, ihn anzusehen.  
"Eggy, dann bin ich auch mal ehrlich, meine Schwester Jenny, hat mich angemeldet und auch dem Date zugestimmt." Beide lachte erleichtert.  
"Und du willst mir trotzdem nicht sagen, was dein Job ist?" Lucas sah sie flehend an.  
"Ich sage es dir bei einem zweiten Date, wenn es denn ein zweites Date gibt."  
Lucas wusste, das Vic ihn durch die Blume fragte, ob sie ein zweites Date haben würden.  
"Ich nehme dich beim Wort Eggy, beim zweiten Date, sagst du mir, warum du aus deinem Job so ein Geheimnis machst."  
"Und was machst du so?"  
"Nichts da, ich werde es dir auch erst beim zweiten Date sagen, damit du auch einen Grund hast, zu dem zweiten Date zu kommen." Vic und Lucas vergaßen völlig die Zeit, als sie so zusammen redeten, bis Vic auf die Uhr sah.  
"Willst du noch spazieren, ich wohne ganz in der Nähe." Fragte Vic und bemerkte, Lucas entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Was? Nein, oh mein Gott, ich wollte sagen, dass ich morgen sehr früh auf Arbeit muss und wollte wissen, ob du mich noch bis zu mir bringst, oder ob ich alleine gehen soll."  
Lucas amüsierte es mit ihr zu reden. "Eggy, ich lasse dich, um die Zeit nicht alleine gehen, bei meinem Glück, triffst du dann, die Liebe deines Lebens.", sagte er lachend.  
Sie gingen ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, bevor sie vor ihrem Haus ankamen. Vic war vom Anfang des Dates bis jetzt erstaunt, wie leicht es war, mit Lucas zu reden, es entspannte sie.  
"Lucas?"  
"Ja?"  
"Morgen ist bei uns auf Arbeit, eine sehr wichtige Besprechung, es geht darum, wer eine bestimmte Stelle besetzte. Ich war sehr nervös, doch dank dir, kann ich heute gut schlafen."  
Lucas lächelte sie an. "Ich hatte mich auch, seit Ewigkeiten, nicht mehr so entspannt gefühlt."  
Langsam nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und gab ihr einen sanften Abschiedskuss. Ihre Lippen waren so weich und voll, das Lucas dachte, er könne gleich in Ohnmacht fallen, doch nicht nur ihm ging es so, auch Vic dachte, ihr Herz würde rausspringen.  
"Mach's gut Eggy. Ich melde mich morgen, nach der Arbeit."  
Vic blickte ihm noch eine Weile nach, bevor sie wieder hereinging.

Lucas ging glücklich durch die Straßen und schrieb seiner Schwester eine SMS.  
//Okay Jen, du hattest recht, das Date, war der Hammer und es war das beste erste Date, was ich je hatte. Ich muss sie dir unbedingt mal vorstellen. Doch ich muss nun schnell nach Hause, da ich morgen das Interview auf Station 19 habe, wegen der Stelle des Captains. Nach dem Einsatz von Station 19, keine Ahnung was ich mache. Vic hat mir etwas geholfen, das ich den Kopf freibekomme.

Lg Luke//

//Ich sagte doch, das funktioniere und du hörst dich auch, etwas verliebt an. Lass uns morgen nach der Arbeit was essen, dann erzählst du mir alles, über deine neue ;)

Lg Jen//

//Jen ich habe nicht von Liebe gesprochen, das wäre zu früh, doch der Kuss mit ihr war unglaublich, ich habe nur Angst, wegen des Altersunterschieds, es sind immerhin 15 Jahre. Ich werde sie morgen nach den Peer Reviews nach einem zweiten Date fragen.

Dein Idioten-Bruder//

//Luke, du bist kein Idiot, nur verrückt vor liebe. Du kannst mich gerade nicht lachen sehen, doch ich lache ;) und glaub mir 15 Jahre sind nichts, wenn man verliebt ist dann bring die Peer Reviews schnell hinter dich und schreib mir morgen, wenn du dein zweites Date hast. Ich muss nun ins Bett Bruderherz, liebe dich.//

Ripley steckte sich das Handy in die Tasche und lächelte vor sich hin, schon so lange hatte er kein schönes Date mehr. Wer hätte gedacht, das seine Eggy, ihm so schnell an sein Herz wachsen würde. Er schaute sich ihr Bild auf seinem Handy an und lächelte, er konnte kaum erwarten, das die Peer Reviews vorbei sind. Langsam ging er zu seinem Motorrad und fuhr nach Hause.


	2. Überraschung

Als Ripley am nächsten Tag zur Station 19 ging, dachte er noch immer an Vic und das er noch nie so bei einer Frau gefühlt hatte, doch das musste er nun vergessen, da seine Arbeit vorging. Wobei er selbst erstaunt war, noch nie dachte er an eine Frau, bei der Arbeit, wenn man von dem Tag absah, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Eva in betrogen hatte.

Im Grunde, hatte er auf die Gespräche heute wenig Lust, doch er wusste auch, das Frankel, die letzten Ereignisse, gegen Station 19 verwenden würde.  
Sie war eigentlich die beste, auf ihrem Gebiet, doch in letzter Zeit schien sie einen Krieg gegen Herreras Tochter zu führen. Sie glaubte, sie würde bevorzugt werden und das zeigte sie ihr auch.

„Guten Morgen.“ Sagte er, als er in die Küche ging und wurde von Gibson und Montgomery begrüßt.  
„Guten Morgen Chief. Die anderen sind bald da, doch Hughes und Herrera haben noch einen Notfall gehabt, sie sind also in zehn Minuten da.“  
Ripley nickte kurz. „Ich verstehe. Gibson, kommen sie in fünf Minuten, in mein Büro und Montgomery, sie danach.“ Sagte er und ging.

„Bin ich nervös.“ Travis sah Jack an.  
„Musst du nicht. Doch erzähl mal, du hast Vic, also auf einer Dating-Plattform angemeldet?“ lachte er, da er wusste, das Vic so etwas nicht mochte.  
„Das musste ich doch, ihr Ex ist ein Typ von Station 23.“ Jack hob seine Augenbrauen. „Wie, was, sie geht mit jemanden von Station 23?“  
„Sie ging Jack, die beiden sind nicht mehr zusammen. Sein Name war Mayhorn, oder so.“

__________________

Als Gibson kurz danach wieder zurückkam, sah er Montgomery an.  
„Du sollst nun kommen, Kumpel und du weißt, welchen Namen du sagst.“

Als Ripley sich mit Travis setzte, da merkte er, wie entspannt Travis war.  
„Ihn scheint es besser zu gehen.“ Bemerkte Ripley.  
„Das tut es, ich habe eine Frau kennengelernt.“ Als Travis das sagte, hob Ripley überrascht, die Augenbrauen.  
„Nicht so eine Frau, ich meinte jemanden, der mich versteht und mir halt gegeben hat. In Hughes, habe ich jemanden gefunden, mit dem ich über Michael reden kann.“  
Ripley lächelte etwas. „Ich freue mich immer, wenn sie ihre Kollegen, mehr wie eine Familie sehen. Hughes habe ich selber noch nicht kennengelernt.“  
„Sie ist toll, ich bin froh das sie bei uns und bei mir ist.“  
„Nun aber zu wirklichen Teil, was denken sie, wer sollte Captain werden?“ Ripley nahm ich einen Notizblock hervor und sah ihn an.  
„Bis vor ein paar Wochen, wusste ich genau, was ich ihnen sagen würde und nun sitze ich vor ihnen und bin mir nicht mehr sicher. Ich wusste genau, dass ich Jack sagen würde.“  
Ripley schrieb mit und unterbrach ihn nicht.  
„Ein Captain muss an alles denken, er muss sowohl draußen, als auch auf der Station, hundert Prozent geben. Er darf keine Fehler machen.“ Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. „Michael könnte noch leben, wenn der Captain, keinen Fehler gemacht hätte.“  
Ripley unterbrach Travis. „Ist schon gut.“  
„Nein ist es nicht, er hatte sich um sechs Meter verrechnet, für Leihen, hört sich die Zahl willkürlich an, doch sie und ich wissen, dass es nie hätte passieren dürfen. Er könnte noch leben. Sein Captain, war für sein Leben verantwortlich und er hat versagt.“  
„Wir können gerne abbrechen.“  
„Nein Chief, Hughes hat mir geholfen, das ich nun sage, was ich sage. Die Tage, als ich Co. Captain war, waren die Hölle, doch dadurch weiß ich, was ich sagen werde. Jack ist unglaublich, doch Andy ist die Person, die mit unerwarteten Umständen umgehen kann.“ Er endete und lächelte Ripley an.  
„Ich danke ihnen für ihre Ehrlichkeit und die Einschätzung. Schicken sie als Nächstes bitte Hughes rein, wenn sie wieder da ist.“ Travis nickte ihm zu.

Travis kam gerade in die Küche und wurde gleich von Gibson in Beschlag genommen.  
„Trav, welchen Namen hast du gesagt, meinen oder Andys?“  
„Jack, lass mich bitte, ich habe gerade viel über Michael geredet.“ Hughes umarmte ihn, als er das sagte. „Willst du drüber reden?“  
„Gerne, geh nun aber zu Ripley. Er meinte ich solle dich schicken, wenn du wieder da bist.“ Er schob sie aus der Küche.

Nervös klopfte sie an.  
Ripley, war darüber amüsiert, da das eigentlich niemand machte.  
„Hughes, sie können rein.“  
Als sie in das Büro ging, hatte sie das Gefühl, jemand hätte ihr mit der Faust in den Magen geschlagen. Vor ihr saß der Mann, von dem sie letzte Nacht geträumt hatte.  
„Egg-Hughes, setzen sie sich bitte.“  
Ripley wusste nicht recht was er machen sollte, er hatte die Frau, die nun vor ihm stand geküsst, eine Untergebene.  
Sie setzte sich. „Chief.“  
Er wunderte sich, darüber wie kalt sie war, sie war, zwar war er froh, dass sie nichts zu dem gestrigen Tag sagte, doch ihre Kälte war anders, als ob es ihr nicht, um gestern ging.  
„Feuerwehrfrau also.“ Er sagte es leise zu sich, doch Hughes hörte es dennoch.  
„Fire Chief, also.“ Sagte sie auch und sah verbittert aus.  
„Kaffee! Wir brauchen Kaffee!“ Er sprang auf und ging zur Tür. Er konnte sie nicht mehr ansehen, zu sehr tat ihr Blick ihm weh.  
„Gibson, bringen sie uns bitte Kaffee!“ Rief er ihm zu.

„Bin ich Kellner?“ Fragte er Travis, als er sich eine Kanne nahm.  
„Wieso bekommt sie überhaupt Kaffee? Ich habe keinen bekommen.“ Travis half Jack.

„Können wir anfangen?“ Hughes fragte ernst.  
„Wenn der Kaffee da ist.“ Ripley stand noch immer an der Tür und dachte an ihre Lippen und deren Geschmack.  
„Danke Gibson.“ Er nahm ihm die Kanne und die zwei Tassen und ging zu Hughes zurück.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als er ihr Kaffee eingoss.  
„Eggy-Ding, dazu wäre schön.“ Rutschte es ihr raus.  
„Wenn, sie meinen.“ Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.  
Die Tatsache, das Ripley ihr gegenüber so kalt war, verstärkte ihren Hass auf ihn.  
„Und, was denken sie Hughes, wem soll ich, den Schlüssel für das Schloss geben? Im Grunde haben sich, Gibson und Herrera, das selber versaut, nach dem Job gestern.“  
„Und wessen Schuld ist das!“ Hughes fand es nicht okay, wie Ripley über die beiden sprach.  
„Sagen sie es mir, ich bin ganz Ohr.“  
„Es ist ihre Schuld!“ Hughes musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht aus dem Raum zu rennen.  
„Wie bitte, meine Schuld?“  
„Ja ihre, wir haben die besten Zeiten, wir sind immer sofort, bei den Notfällen. Ihn ist sicher zu Ohren gekommen, das Station 23 bei allen nur die Schnecken heißen. Wie soll man so eine Situation bewältigen, wenn man gezwungen ist, ewig auf die Leute von Station 23 zu warten. Ja es ist ihre Schuld, da sie bei Station 23 nichts ändern. Und dennoch kommen sie hier her und Urteilen, über Gibson und Herrera!“  
„Ich verstehe, so denken sie also über mich und über meine Position, ja? Doch mir ist klar, das im Grunde keiner gut dafür ist, wenn man bedenkt, das die Leute, die hier Arbeiten, nein die sogar neu sind. Wenn diese Leute, keinen Respekt haben. Hughes, ihnen ist klar, dass ich ihnen dafür disziplinarische Konsequenzen geben kann?“  
„Für was bitte?“ Sie verschränkte ihre Arme, doch sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden und auch Ripley hatte Probleme, sich von ihren Augen zu lösen.  
„Sie haben mich angeschrien Hughes und ich werde das sicher nicht noch mal durchgehen lassen.“  
„Ich bedeute ihnen doch sowieso nichts. Also machen sie schon.“ Sagte sie, sie war wegen seiner Kälte so verletzt, dass ihr egal war, was nun kommt.  
„Denkst du das? Nun Hughes auch, wenn ich ihr Angebot gerne annehmen würde, so ist mir das nicht möglich, da Montgomery, sie braucht.“ Er stand auf.  
„Sie können nun gehen.“  
Hughes sah ihn verwundert an. „Ich habe noch keinen Namen gesagt.“  
„Egal, welchen Namen sie sagen, denken sie ich würde auf sie hören. Sie haben mich angeschrien, denken sie, dass sie da eine gute und nützliche Meinung hätten?“  
Hughes machte ihre Hände zur Faust, um nicht zu weinen.  
„Zu ihrer Information, ich hätte gesagt, dass keiner für den Posten gut wäre! Es wäre zu früh, beide sind gut, doch beide haben auch etwas, was dem anderen noch fehlt, sie sind noch nicht so weit. Doch genauso wenig, kann es jemand sein, der nur hier herkommt, weil er Captain sein will. Wir sind eine Familie und man muss es sich verdienen dazu zu gehören. Genau, wie sie nicht zum Fire-Chief taugen!“ Sie schrie und tränen kullerten ihr aus den Augen, wie Ripley bemerkte, doch mehr konnte er nicht mehr sagen, da sie schon aus dem Raum gerannt war.

Travis sah, wie Vic aus dem Büro und in einen Bereitschaftsraum rannte.  
„Sag bloß, der böse Ripley hat wieder zugeschlagen, der Mann ist nichts für schwache nerven.“ Sagte Gibson, als Travis ihr nach ging.

„Vic?“ Travis öffnete die Tür, doch bekam er einen Schreck, da Vic, wie blöd, auf seine Brust einschlug.  
„Vic!“ Er hielt ihre Arme fest. „Was ist los?“  
„Das ist alles deine Schuld, du und deine dumme Dating-App.“ Sie fing an zu weinen, da sie wirklich dachte, sie hätte sich verliebt nur, um zu merken, dass sie den Typ mehr als alles andere hasste.  
„Man Vic, was hast du.“ Fragte Travis verzweifelt.  
„...der Typ gestern....es war Ripley.“  
„Du sagtest gestern, er heißt Lucas.“ Und schon fing Travis an, langsam zu verstehen. Behutsam nahm er sie in den Arm. „Was hat er dazu gesagt?“  
„Nichts, er hat sogar überlegt mich rauszuwerfen, da ich ihm die Schuld, an der Lage bei Station 23 gebe.“  
Er wusste, wie weh Vics Vorwürfe einem Tun konnten, daher tat der Chief ihm etwas leid.  
„Er tut so, als ob es gestern nie gegeben hätte.“ Schniefte Vic in seinen Armen.  
„Vic...er ist der Chief, genau das muss er machen. Du und er....das hat keine Zukunft. Vielleicht sollten wir dir einen anderen suchen.“

„Was haben sie mit Hughes gemacht.“ Fragte Gibson amüsiert. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, das der Fire-Chief noch immer junge Talente, zum Weinen bringt.“  
„Sie weint?“ Ripley wollte es nicht, doch die Vorstellung, das Vic weinte, seinetwegen, das tat ihm sehr weh.  
Gibson nickte. „Und wer wird neuer Captain?“  
Als Gibson das fragte, da kam ihm Hughes Worte wieder in den Kopf. Sie meinte, dass die beiden nicht so weit waren, doch es gab viele Anwärter auf den Posten, doch vielleicht hatte Hughes recht, sie würden nicht hier herpassen, da sie die Station 19 nicht kannten und die meisten dachten, auch, wenn er es ungern zugab, nur an ihre berufliche Laufbahn.  
„Wo ist sie jetzt?“  
„Montgomery ist gerade bei ihr, machen sie sich da keine Sorgen. Er bekommt sie wieder hin, die kleben, echt immer zusammen.“  
Ripley nickte und verließ die Station 19.

Das ausgerechnet er sich mal, zu einer Feuerwehrfrau hingezogen fühlte, war für ihn ein schlechter Witz.  
Doch ihn traf auch die Erkenntnis, dass er, auch wenn sie gestern vor ihrer Tür, doch gesagt hätte, was ihr Job sei, das er sie dennoch geküsst hätte.  
Er nahm langsam sein Handy heraus und schrieb ihr eine Nachricht.

//eggy, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Doch sei dir im Klaren, dass deine Worte mich auch, verletzt haben. Ich habe mir deine Worte zu Herzen genommen und überlege mir genau, wer in Station 19 als Captain passt.

Ps. Du hast recht, das Eggy-Ding, wäre gut zu unserem Kaffee gewesen//

Er überlegte nicht lange und schickte die Nachricht ab.

Vic sah überrascht auf ihr Handy und las die SMS zusammen mit Travis.  
„Hat der Chief dir das wirklich geschrieben? Und was ist eggy?“  
„...so hat er mich genannt.“  
Travis drückte sie etwas mehr an sich. „Schreibst du ihm zurück?“  
Doch Hughes schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, er passt nicht zu mir.“

Doch als Vic alleine war, schrieb sie ihm zurück.

//was willst du? Erst bist du kalt und nun bist du nett zu mir? Ich dachte gestern, du bist was Besonderes.//

Ripley lächelte etwas über ihre SMS, da er sich immer noch zu alt für sie fand, doch es schmeichelte ihm auch, das sie sich ganz offensichtlich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte.

//Vic, Eggy, du warst auch sehr kalt und gemein zu mir und du und ich, wir beide wissen, dass es keine Zukunft hat. Ich denke, wir sollten das einfach vergessen.//

Als Vic seine SMS gelesen hatte, wurde sie noch saurer auf ihn, als vorher.  
Langsam erhob sie sich, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Sie wollte wissen, ob er schon weg war, doch bemerkte, das er noch in seinem Auto vor der Wache saß.  
Immer noch wütend, rannte sie los, um ihn noch zu erwischen.

„Was hat sie heute?“ Gibson sah Vic nach.  
„Du stinkst halt ziemlich.“  
„Halt die klappe Maya. Das ist der Duft wahrer Männer.“  
Maya lachte etwas. „Guck mal, die Blume geht schon ein.“

Ripley, schreckte etwas von seinem Handy auf, als seine Autotür aufgerissen wurde und jemand sich auf den Beifahrersitz setzte.  
„Für dich ist alles einfach ja!“  
„Vic.“ Er sah sie erschrocken an, da er angst hatte, das jemand sehen würde, das sie im Auto, des Fire-Chiefs saß. Also tat er das erst beste, was im in den Kopf kam und fuhr los.

„Was machen sie da?“ Vic war mit der Situation überfordert.  
„Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Sagen sie, gibt es irgend einen Ort, in der Nähe, wo wir alleine reden können?“  
Vic dachte eine Weile nach, bis ihr etwas einfiel. „Meine Tante, hat mir ein Haus vermacht, es ist zwar renovierungsbedürftig, doch zum Reden reicht es. Sie müssen hier links und dann auf das Gelände.“

Ripley fuhr genau, wie sie es sagte und als er ankam, bemerkte er, das Vic nicht übertrieben hatte, mit der Aussage renovierungsbedürftig. Und dennoch war das Haus und der Garten wunderschön.  
Ripley ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich Vic in einem schönen Sommerkleid im Garten vorstellte.  
„Schön.“  
„Ja.“ Vic dachte er meinte das Haus, doch als sie seinen Blick, auf sich bemerkte, sah sie beschämt zur Seite.  
Noch nie hatte sie bei ihm so einen durchdringenden Blick gesehen, als ob er in ihre Seele gucken könnte.  
„Komm.“ Sagte er, als er aus dem Auto stieg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry, doch durch die ganze Arbeit, war ich so unkreativ und konnte nicht weiter schreiben.  
> Ich hoffe, dass es nun schneller weiter geht.  
> Im nächsten Kapitel, gibt es mehr Romantik, doch es wird für die beiden auch anstrengend, keine Gefühle vor den anderen zu zeigen.

**Author's Note:**

> Das wird eine Überraschung für Ripley ;)


End file.
